yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokoro Korudo/100 Questions
Please tell us your name. A: "I'm like a red leaf in the middle of summer; It's unlikely i have a real name, instead my only destiny is to be dragged by wind...sorry, I forgot that red leaves are too scared to appear during summer..." * When is your birthday? ''' '''A: "My next bithrday won't simply come...unless stars form a comet that no human has ever seen." * Your blood type? ''' '''A: "Natural..." * Please tell us your three sizes? ''' '''A: "Only god knows..." * Tell us about your family composition. ''' '''A: "They're here...They're with us right now..." * What's your occupation? ''' '''A: "Live career..." * Your favourite food? ''' '''A: "Lizard soup." * Favourite animal? ''' '''A: "Anything with wings..." * Favourite subject? ''' '''A: "...I don't understand." * Dislike subject? ''' '''A: "...I still don't understand." * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ''' '''A: "Yes. I have been thinking on Sagebrush...i wonder if she is proud of me." * Do you enjoy school? ''' '''A: "I don't understand..." * Are you in any school clubs? ''' '''A: "In my peace dome..." * What's your motto? ''' '''A: "When it gets worse it will also get better." * Your special skill? ''' '''A: "Predict what you're thinking..." * Tell us about your treasure? ''' '''A: "Long time, long story..." * Describe yourself in a single word? ''' '''A: "Indescribable." * Your forte? ''' '''A: "Heal weaknesses." * Your shortcomings? ''' '''A: "...i can't fix everything..." * Places in your memories? ''' '''A: "...the exile..." * What is your favourite drink? ''' '''A: "Chrysanthemum." * How good can you swim? ''' '''A: "I only can fly..." * Your timing in 50-meter race? ''' '''A: "Can't answer...Everything is a constant race." * Your hobby or obsession? ''' '''A: "Live career." * Disliked food? ''' '''A: "Sweat..." * Anything you want most currently? ''' '''A: "The friendly and smiling fauna." * Afraid of heights? ''' '''A: "Why would i?...are you afraid of that so?" * Dislike thunder? ''' '''A: "Why?...they always help me." * Rainy or sunny? ''' '''A: "Depending of what's better for them..." * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ''' '''A: "I don't use artificial things..." * What do you eat for breakfast? ''' '''A: "Nuts." * Do you believe in ghosts? ''' '''A: "Not in all of them..." * Can you play any musical instruments? ''' '''A: "The voice is my best instrument; My thoughts are even better..." * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ''' '''A: "Both." * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ''' '''A: "Never. With the palm of my hands i feel their words...they have never expressed anger." * Do you have a cellphone? ''' '''A: "Too artificial, too useless." * How long is your commute to school? ''' '''A: "I never take an specific road." * Do you have more friends than most? ''' '''A: "Most of them are surronding us right now..." * Your favourite sports? ''' '''A: "Spread my word..." * How good can you cook? ''' '''A: "I can cook things that aren't food..." * Favourite colours? ''' '''A: "Pure colours." * Anything you can never forgive? ''' '''A: "Piety is a virtue..." * How tall are you? ''' '''A: "Taller than flowers, smaller than trees." * Shoe size? ''' '''A: "Whether they're big or small, they move us through this road..." * Your dreams? ''' '''A: "Find the checkpoint of happiness..." * Do you have any marriage desires? ''' '''A: "I'm married with my own objetives." * Do you dislike hot drinks? ''' '''A: "Can't guess, can't complain." * Do you like bitter coffee? ''' '''A: "Coffee is pure, coffee is life..." * Bed time? ''' '''A: "Just whenever i close my eyes." * Wake up time? ''' '''A: "Just when i open them again." * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ''' '''A: "A free soul..." * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ''' '''A: "The philosopher's stone knows that." * Do you have any tips on losing weight? ''' '''A: "There's no point in live of being superficial." * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ''' '''A: "Both seem artificial, they aren't promising." 'COMING SOON' * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' * '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' * 'What's your favourite flower? ' * 'What's your favourite saying? ' * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' * 'And summer? ' * 'What about fall? ' * 'And then the winter? ' * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' * 'What's your allowance? ' * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' * 'What are your hobbies? ' * 'Tell us your weight. ' * 'What are you capable of? ' * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' * 'How do you commute to school? ' * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' * '''Where are you living right now? * 'What kind of place is it? ' * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' * 'How's your eyesight? ' * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' * 'What job do you have in school? ' * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' * 'How long do you study every day? ' * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' * 'How many friends do you have? ' * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' Category:100 Questions